A thousand years
by Rafaperez
Summary: For Umi Ryuzzaki1. Moira and Charles have to face the difficulties of being parents in the new world where mutants are being hunted.


**Author:** Moirashipper

 **S** **ummary:** For Umi Ryuzzaki1. Moira and Charles have to face the difficulties of being parents in the new world where mutants are being hunted.

 **A** **Thousand years**

 _H_ _eart_ _beats fast_ _, colors and promises_

 _H_ _ow to_ _be brave? How can I love when i'm afraid to fall?_

 _But_ _watching_ _you_ _stand alone_

 _A_ _ll_ _of_ _my doubts suddenly go away somehow_

 _O_ _ne step closer_

Moira was under an old tree in the gardens of the Xavier mansion, her face toward the small lake, eyes closed feeling the nice weather and breeze on her face. In her arms, there was a baby all wrapped in a pink blanket, Serenity, who slept quietly.

The woman sighed, opening her eyes and stroking the rosy cheek of her daughter with love, although inside, she was worried, her heart beating fast. How would she keep her family, her daughter, safe in this 'new world'? It'd been almost a year since the events of the apocalypse, which had brought Moira and Charles together again, and although at the beginning the government had recognized that mutants had prevented the destruction, it had been mutants in the first place that had began all that and now, a war began between governments and mutant and the former agent knew it would be a matter of time before it reached the mansion where many young mutants studied.

She knew that everything would be difficult when she had accepted to be with Charles, but now the reality of the situation had stuck her, now that it weren't only Charles and her, but also their daughter and her son, Kevin.

"I won't let anything happen to you..." Moira murmured gently, however firm, staring at her daughter. She would fight with everything she had to prevent them from reaching Serenity. And then the tiny hand touched her arm and Moira felt an huge calm invade her. And that calm wasn't only for holding her daughter, but also because right after she had been born, Moira and Charles had discover that Serenity was also a mutant, with the power of calming who she touched.

A beautiful smile appeared on Moira's face, staring at Serenity's blue eyes, just like her father's, curious and gentle. So smart, having been on alive for barely a week.

"My two favorite girls..." Charles, as always enjoyed to do, had appeared suddenly beside his wife and smiled at the beautiful scene it was, seeing Moira holding their daughter, a scene that he would never get tired.

"Charles..." Moira sighed satisfied, closing her eyes as he deposited a kiss on her lips and, as well as Serenity let her calm, the presence of the telepath there always made her feel safe. No matter the difficulty of the situation, she knew that with his arms around her, everything would be okay somehow.

"Shouldn't you be preparing your classes?" She murmured with a smile, opening her eyes and depositing a hand over his knee and he told her gently:

"I was worried about you, love. I heard your thoughts from the office." Moira bit her lip, and he raised his fingers toward her mouth, releasing her bottom lip and she murmured:

"I'm just worried about Kevin and Serenity... being mother in this new world." She admitted, staring at him and then said firmly: "But I won't let anything come close to our daughter, just because she 's special... ever."

"I know that you won't... 'We'll protect her, I will always protect you." He told her, seeing her strength shining in her brown eyes and felt proud for her, she was so strong and determined. He then let his hand fall to Serenity's forehead, caressing the few dark hair she had, seeing his own eyes on her, but her face was Moira's. She was so beautiful like the mother, he would never get tired of saying that.

"So beautiful and serene..."

"Just like her daddy."

"But the beauty came from her mother, my love..."

Moira smiled, watching the interaction of the two. Charles was kind by nature, and seeing him playing with their daughter was beautiful. His face was even more peaceful at the smiles that Serenity was giving him, trying to reach his hand.

"Do you regret anything, my love?" He asked, playing with their daughter's hand. He had warned Moira before she chose him that danger could arise, even if he would be protecting her with his life, and although she had accepted all that would come with being with a mutant, he wanted to be able to keep her and their daughter away from everything, to never have to see them worried.

"No Charles." She said sincere, seeing Charles stare at her with a beautiful smile. "With you two and Kevin with me, I can face anything."

Charles then gestured to her and Moira sat on his legs in the chair, feeling his arms surround her body, holding her and their daughter there, so protective, and he murmured, facing the two.

"I will protect you, always." He promised, while Serenity's tiny hand played with his arm, giving him a sense of calmness and then he approached his lips to Moira's, caressing them with his several times. "I love you so much, thank you for accepting me and giving me this beautiful family..."

"I love you too Charles." She said, smiling and closing her eyes, keeping Serenity safe and touching her lips to her husband's. "I've waited 20 years to be with you again, to bring Serenity to the world... I love you, love you."

And the three stayed embraced under the huge tree, feeling the breeze and the smell of flowers in the air, the couple exchanging a long kiss, while remembering everything that had happened until that moment, the years apart to get to that moment, together in the arms of the other, exchanging those promises. Charles touched his forehead to Moira's, smiling and seeing her eyes shine with love and then she intertwined her free hand to his, both staring at their rings and then, to their beautiful Serenity. It had been worth all that years waiting.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _D_ _arling_ _don't be afraid, I have loved_ _you_

 _For a_ _thousand years_

 _I'_ _ll love_ _you for_ _a thousand_ _more_

 **Christina** **P** **erri-** **A** **thousand years**


End file.
